


Not the 30s Anymore

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Protective Big Brother Nico, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nico is concerned for his sister and she has to remind him that these are different times.





	Not the 30s Anymore

PJatO || PJatO || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not the 30s Anymore || PJatO || PJatO || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not the 30s Anymore

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: gen, sibling bonding, protectiveness

Percy Jackson Characters: Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "I don't feel comfortable with you going there on your own." for Nico and Hazel.

Nico is concerned for his sister and she has to remind him that these are different times.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Not the 30s Anymore_

"I don't feel comfortable with you going there on your own."

Nico had a concerned frown etched into his features. Hazel turned toward her brother with a fond little smile before turning back to her vanity. She finished her make-up, with her brother glaring at her from behind.

"I know, Nico", assured Hazel gently as she got up.

Nico worried. Nico always worried. Not only because Nico _already had lost a sister_ , but also because of the time they were from. Nico had been born in 1924 and he had only been in modern days for four years now. He had grown up with the values of the late 20s and early 30s. For a young woman to go out on her own like that, it didn't sit right with Nico.

It didn't sit right with _Hazel_ either. After all, she had grown up with the values of the 30s too. Very often did she still struggle with how different society was, what kind of things she was allowed to do - as a woman, as a _woman of color_. Yet what hurt even more was when she saw the things that hadn't changed.

"Big brother, I will be fine", stated Hazel with a smile, leaning in to hug him. "It's just a party. I'll meet Annabeth, Piper and Reyna there. I'll be fine."

Nico grumbled beneath his breath and shook his head. "I know. I'm sorry. I know you are strong and that things here… are different. But not all different is _good_. All those news about women getting drugged and raped at parties? Sometimes, the future is a nightmare, Haze."

"And that is why we are focusing on the _good_ of the future", declared Hazel amused and kissed Nico's cheek. "You, go on your very public date with your boyfriend and I will go out and I will go on that party. Now go and get ready because Percy will be upset that you made him wait."

Nico blushed but obeyed, making Hazel smile. It was hard to adjust to how different the future was and even though not all of it was good, it was also not all bad.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).
> 
> This one was interesting to write, because I generally don't write gen-stuff. But I liked the aspect of Hazel and Nico being so out of their time and even though both had been kids in the 30s, they still must have caught quite some differences between modern days and the old times. Also, protective!Nico is always endearing.


End file.
